


Perfect

by Nan_ette



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M, Malec, SO MUCH FLUFF, i choked on all the fluff, malec and the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan_ette/pseuds/Nan_ette
Summary: Catarina was her name, and Alec cursed it every time he came over and saw her.  Hopefully she wouldn’t be attending tonight.  All Magnus’ text said was, Can’t wait for a play date and fireworks with our favorite boys! with a picture attached of a selfie he took of him and Raphael sporting giant and silly smiles.  Alec’s heart leapt in his throat as Max bounced in excitement.  He’s never seen fireworks before, and Alec had never felt this way about another man before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by cute children last night to write this and i honestly wrote this so fast i surprised myself! This is somewhat similar to my night, the cupcake place they go to is real and really did win cupcake wars and so fucking delicious wow!
> 
> I can't resist writing malec and the boys, and this is my first time writing all of them and it was so fun! i grinned like a moron the whole time and i hope you do as well :)
> 
> song inspired is Bloom by The Paper Kites, i suggest listening to it if you want to experience all of the feels!
> 
> Okay my nerd children, have fun reading!

“Dad, come on!  I told Raff we would meet him at seven!” Max urged his dad, tugging his hand excessively toward the door as Alec laughed and fumbled to put on the backpack carrying everything for their trip to downtown to see the fireworks.

 

It was the fourth of July.  Alec wasn't huge on celebrating it, but Max insisted this year since his friend from school was going.  Alec had taken him to many play dates with Raphael.  Sometimes Alec insisted on staying to see Raphael’s very attractive father, but he would never admit that.   You can’t blame him though, the man was exceedingly charming, witty and a huge flirt who always managed to make Alec blush.  But, Alec stopped tagging along once he walked in to ‘drop off Max’ and saw a woman in the kitchen, her hand on Magnus’ arm, the two smiling at each other sweetly before she released him to grab her coffee and go sit with Raphael in the living room.

 

Catarina was her name, and Alec cursed it every time he came over and saw her.  Hopefully she wouldn’t be attending tonight.  All Magnus’ text said was, _Can’t wait for a play date and fireworks with our favorite boys!_ with a picture attached of a selfie he took of him and Raphael sporting giant and silly smiles.  Alec’s heart leapt in his throat as Max bounced in excitement.  He’s never seen fireworks before, and Alec had never felt this way about another man before.

 

“Okay, Max,” he said locking the door. He turned around to see Max already running toward the stairs down to the main lobby of their apartment complex.  Alec laughs and jogs to catch up.

 

Max waits by the front door as Alec bounds down the stairs.  The golden sunlight was streaming through the windows so Alec tugged on his baseball cap tight and held his hand out to Max.  He puts his tiny hand in his dad's before helping him push the door open, both smiling as they make it out and begin to walk toward the bus stop to take them downtown.  

 

There surprisingly wasn't a lot of people at the stop, but Alec knew it would be crowded and insane on the way back.  As the bus pulls up, Alec picks up his excited son bouncing up and down and enters the bus, grabbing the first seat, always by the window so Max could see everything.  

 

He plops down and holds Max tightly as he insists on standing up and gazing out the window in wonder as the bus begins to leave.  

 

Alec smiles fondly at his little boy standing between his legs, his face resembling utter childhood innocence as he stares in awe at the city passing by.  He straightens out his Captain America shirt that matches his son's, at his insistence of course.  Alec reaches up to brush aside a dark curl that fell into Max’s blue eyes before kissing him on the cheek.  Max smiles but doesn't look away, he wraps an arm around Alec's neck as he tries to get better balanced.

 

Max perks up as the bus driver announces the next stop coming up.

 

“Dad, dad how many more stops?” he asks excitedly as he turns to look at Alec.

 

Alec huffs in amusement.  “A few more, blueberry” he kisses his nose and laughs as his son scrunches his face up but joins his dad in laughter.  He turns to look out the window the rest of the ride, Alec holding his waist to keep him steady.  

 

With a few more stops, the bus became crowded but thankfully their stop was next.  Alec could see out the window already how insane downtown was, especially today.  With one arm wrapped around Max, he uses the other to open his thread of messages with Magnus, finding the text describing their location.  

 

“Alright, Max.  You ready?” he asks as the bus comes to a stop.  Max eagerly nods and makes grabby hands for Alec to pick him up.  Alec smiles and carries him as he exits the bus into the crowd, his heart rate already accelerating at the numerous amounts of people walking in every direction.  He tightens his hand on Max’s back as Max digs his face into his dad’s neck.  They both don’t do too well in crowds after once losing Max in a crowded mall.  They always keep an eye on each other and if not then they always hold hands, “it’s the rule dad!” as Max would say if Alec ever let him go.  

 

Alec maneuvers out of the main walkway and heads off to the side where a huge grassy area lay gently in the last sun rays.  People already had their spots picked out overlooking the Hudson river where there would be a 360 view of four firework locations.  Really it was perfect.  

 

Alec scanned the grassy area through all of the people in tents and chairs until his eyes landed where they most desired.  Alec’s heart doubled, _now it’s perfect_ , he thought as Magnus and Raphael waved them over.  Alec smiled and leaned into Max’s ear, murmuring to him he found them.

 

Max’s head shoots up from Alec’s neck quickly as he looks around.  “Raff!” he shouts, kicking his legs to be let down.  Alec chuckles and obliges, watches fondly as the two run to each other and meet in the middle, words flying from their mouths a thousand miles a second.  

 

The smile stays on Alec’ face as he adjusts the straps on his backpack and heads over to join the boys on their blanket all set up.   _No Catarina,_ he thinks to himself as he looks around.  Magnus looks up and instantly smiles as he locks onto Alec’s hazel eyes.

 

“Alexander!”

 

Alec’s heart jumps again, taming the shiver that ran down his spine whenever Magnus called him that.  Magnus looked happy to see him, but it couldn’t be anything more than that.  But there was always that little part of Alec that hoped that would change some day.  He loves Magnus around his son and Max loves him as well, they were a perfect duo.

 

“Hi, Mr. Lightwood,” Raphael says with a courteous wave in his direction before quickly going back to showing Max his new toys he brought.   

 

Alec gives them both genuine smiles and returns the hellos, slinging his backpack on the grass and kneeling to empty its contents.

 

A hand reaches out and touches his arm gently and Alec has to hold back a gasp at the sudden fire it left on his bare skin.  He looks up to see the last of the golden light shine brightly on Magnus’ face, his eyes popping in the sunlight and accentuating the red, white and blue stripes in his hair that Alec hadn’t noticed before.

 

“Before you unpack, there’s this great cupcake place that Raff really wants to take Max to.  Interested?” he asks, tilting his head slightly with a soft smile and Alec swoons.

 

He clears his throat.  “Uh yeah, sounds good.  Max you want to get cupcakes and hot chocolate before the show?”

 

“Yeah!” Max jumps up excitedly.

 

Magnus and Alec laugh at him before standing up, slinging his backpack on again and reaching for Max.

 

“I’ll stay with Raff, I promise,” he says to his dad, refusing to hold his hand.  Alec gives him a knowing look but gives in to the puppy eyes.  

 

“Fine, but you are to stay right in front of us where we can see you,” he says pointing a finger with a hand on his hip.

 

“We promise!” they say in unison before grabbing each other’s hands and giggling as they start to walk away.

 

The two dad’s chuckle as they catch up to their boys.  They stay fairly close behind as they head deeper into the crowds, today’s hits music blaring from random speakers set up everywhere, stands of people selling everything glow in the dark they could imagine were around every corner.

 

Alec was so caught up in the crowd and keeping an eye on Max that he jumped slightly when he felt the same hand before on his arm, warm breath on his ear as he hears, “Alexander, this way,” murmured in a smooth silky voice.  He shivers and tries his best to conceal his blush as he nods his head and turns to follow them toward the small building saying “Frost Me.”

 

“Max, these are the best cupcakes you will ever have in your life!  They won Cupcake Wars last year!” he hears Raphael shout in excitement as the boys rush inside to stand in line.  

 

Alec looked around taking in the small and eloquent building.  Soft yellow lights were strung along outside under the wooden canopy, plants and vines weaving above their heads.  The doors and windows were painted a light aqua, reminding Alec of the ocean, the rest white and wooden.  Empty wine glasses were hung on the walls, sunflowers big and bright slipping out of them.  Alec’s heart fluttered at the thought of bringing Magnus back here for a date, but his mind quickly shut away those dreams, storing them in the back of his mind where he kept his ideas for dates with the beautiful man.  

 

As the line moved forward, Alec tried not to think too much when Magnus’ arm or hand would brush against his, his skin tingling.  He was trying to distract himself by looking at the menu up above.  He is about to ask Max what he wants and looks down to see his little boy standing on his tippy toes trying to look at every cupcake on display behind the glass in front of him.  Alec smiles and grabs him under his arms.  Max gasps and beams up at his dad as he sets Max against the glass, both arms wrapped around his waist and held against Alec’s stomach as he leans down to look at the pretty displays.

 

He hears Max gasp again before pointing at a cupcake.  “I know what you’re gonna get, dad,” he informs Alec.  

 

He chuckles and plays along, resting his head on top of his sons, looking at the cupcake he pointed to, labeled “Cookies and cream.”

 

“Why do you think i’m getting that one?” he asks, even though he knows he is going to get it.

 

“Because you always order the same boring stuff.”

 

Alec’s mouth hangs open in shock as he hears a choked laugh.  He looks over and stares in disbelief as Magnus and Raphael snicker behind their hands.

 

“Wow,” Alec says dramatically at the boys, “I am appalled and simply offended.  Maxwell-”

 

“That’s not my name.”

 

“- how dare you suggest such a thing.  And you know what?” he asks putting Max down.  “I happen to like cookies and cream.  I didn’t know it was crime to eat the things that I liked!” he says waving his arms around before crossing them against his chest, feigning his offense.

 

He bites his lip to hold back a smile threatening as he hears Magnus laugh a little louder, god he was such a goner.  Magnus moved up to the register as Alec reached into his pocket for his wallet.  Magnus held out a hand to stop him.  “I got this,” he says gently, the smile still evident from Alec’s dramatic outburst.

 

“Magnus,” he tries to argue, but a finger is put an inch away from his lips, instantly quieting him.  

 

Magnus smirked at him before turning back to the woman placing their order.  “And this gentleman will have a caramel sea salt cupcake to go with two hot chocolates, please.”

 

Alec opens his mouth the argue again but closes his mouth as Magnus turns to look at him over his shoulder, his brow raised in a challenge.  Alec huffs and smiles before grabbing the boy’s shoulders, leading them to a table outside.  He grabs plates and napkins as Magnus brings back the cupcakes and hot chocolate.  They all settle in and Alec doubles up on napkins for Max, subtly placing them in front of him.

 

“Alright, Max, don’t spill anything on your new-” he looks over at his son and stops to laugh.  Max already managed to get icing on his nose, forehead and chin.  Alec closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose as he tries to contain his laughter at the absurdity of the situation.  They were infectious though as Magnus joined him in laughter, his own son having frosting on his face as well.  The boys soon joined in as Max made a show of crossing his eyes and trying to lick it off of his nose.  Alec chuckled and leaned down, pretending to bite Max’s nose but really eating off the frosting.  Max squeals but can’t even feign disgust as Alec got some around his mouth too.

 

“What’s so funny?” he asks innocently as Max erupts in laughter again.

 

“Here, darling.”

 

What he didn’t expect was for Magnus to reach out and swipe away the rest from his chin and corner of his lips.  Alec freezes as his eyes lock with Magnus’.

 

Magnus gently swipes his away and lowers his hand, his eyes never leaving Alec’s, a soft smile on his face.  He clears his throat and reaches out to eat the rest of his cupcake while placing Alec’s in front of him.

 

“Try something new so your son can’t further embarrass you,” he says, handing him the caramel sea salt cupcake.  “Honestly, Alexander, be a little adventurous.”

 

Alec purses his lips and narrows his eyes before giving in.  He releases a deep sigh dramatically before taking a bite, his heart swelling with pride at making Magnus chuckle again.

 

Alec’s eyes widened at the delicious flavors swirling in his mouth.  He looks around and notices everyone staring at him in anticipation.  

 

“It’s…” he pauses for dramatic effect, “...okay i guess.”  He can’t even hold back his smirk as he goes in for another bite.

 

“Liar!” Max gasps and points an accusatory finger at him.  “You love it, admit it!”

 

Alec laughs and continues to eat his cupcake.  His ears perk up as he hears a familiar song start to play.  Bloom by the Paper Kites.  Lyrics started to flow and dance around them softly and Alec swallowed thickly.

 

_Can I be close to you?_

 

Alec’s heart fluttered at the soft acoustic guitar, the lyrics hitting him harder as he watches Magnus clean up Raphael and Max’s faces, now free from icing.  Max giggles as Magnus ruffles his hair, then leaning down to kiss Raphael’s forehead.

 

_Can i take you to a moment, where the fields are painted gold, and the trees are filled with memories, of the feelings never told._

 

They stand up and begin to clean the table.  Max holds his arms out to Magnus, who smiles and happily obliges, lifting and cradling him in his arms as they start to head back to their spot.  Raphael does the same as he reaches out for Alec.  Alec smiles fondly and squats down instead, letting him sit on his shoulders as he laughs at how high up he is now.

 

_When the evening pulls the sun down, and the day is almost through._

 

Alec looks up to see the sun setting, he adjusts his hat before looking over at Magnus walking beside him.

 

_Oh the whole world it is sleeping, but my world is you._

 

Alec gulps again, watching Max nuzzle his head resting on Magnus’ shoulder as he leads them through the crowd.  He tightens his hold on Raphael’s legs as he rests his tiny hands on Alec’s hat.  

 

They reach their spot and comfortably settle in, ten minutes until the fireworks were to begin.  Magnus and Alec took turns passing a ball to the boys from where they were all seated, but the boys ran off as soon as they saw a dog with the group next to them.  Alec watched them fondly, laying back to rest on his elbows as night started to fall over them.  He pretends not to notice Magnus scoot closer to him, but he can’t ignore his hat being taken off, a hand running through his unruly hair, then placed back on backwards.  He looks up startled.

 

“You won’t be able to see any fireworks with your view blocked,” he informs him gently.  Alec still stares at him like an idiot before clearing his throat and sitting up.  

 

“You’re right,” he says, lifting the hat to run his hands through his hair again and then place is back on.

 

“You shouldn’t hide those eyes either.”

 

His head whips back to Magnus, now biting his lip to hold back a laugh from the blush Alec feels consuming him.  He licks his lips as his eyes dart down to Magnus’.

 

“Noted,” he says lowly, smirking at him before turning back to the boys.  “No Cat tonight?” he asks, picking at the grass.

 

“No, she only comes on Tuesdays and Thursdays to tutor Raff,” he says.

 

Alec looks up at him then, brows furrowed in confusion.  “T-tutor?” he barely manages to get out.

 

Magnus gives him a confused look as well.  “Yes, she’s Raphael’s and Max’s assistant teacher.”

 

Alec holds up a hand.  “No, no I knew that.  I-i just thought that…” his eyes dance all over Magnus’ face before his cheeks burn brighter.  He looks away in embarrassment.

 

“You thought that we were dating?” he hears Magnus ask gently.

 

Alec scratches at the scar on his brow and shrugs his shoulders.  “Well, yeah.  Who wouldn’t want to date you?” he lets it slip out before he can even think.  He sucks in a sharp breath, but it was said and done.  He sighs and looks out over the water, looking anywhere except at Magnus.  He feels soft fingers grab his hand and looks over to meet gentle eyes.

 

Magnus smiles at him.  “I’ve also known her for years, we grew up together.  She’s my friend.  Nothing more, I promise.”

 

Alec swallows thickly and manages to utter out, “G-good,” before releasing nervous laughter, his hand lifting his hat to run through his hair again before putting it back.  He looks back at Magnus, his face so open and it scared Alec but also excited him.  He doesn’t know who leans in first, maybe they both do, but now they are inches away from each other, he can feel Magnus’ breath on him.

 

Alec’s eyes are about to flutter closed before he and Magnus are both tackled by the boys, laughter rang throughout their group.  Alec cleared his throat and adjusted Max on his lap as he sees Magnus do the same with Raphael.

 

A chilling breeze accompanied the starry sky and Max lets out a shiver.

 

“Here, Max,” Alec says as he digs in his backpack to grab a sweater for him.  He helps him pull it over his head, practically dressing him himself since Max was staring in awe at all of the glow toys being shot in the air and twirling down.  Alec chuckles and gets his last arm through the sleeve.  “Raff, you need one too?” he asks as the boy is cuddled in Magnus’ arms.  

 

He nods his head.  “Yes, please.”

 

Alec smiles and digs through to find the other sweater of Max’s he brought incase Raphael wanted one too.  He motions him over and helps him put it on as well.  

 

“There you go, all warm now, right?” he asks.

 

Raphael beams at him before sitting back in his dad’s lap.

 

“Is there one in there for me too?” Magnus teases.

 

Instead of stuttering like an idiot, Alec huffs and pulls out his leather jacket.

 

“No, Alexander i was kid-”

 

Alec doesn’t listen and tugs it around Magnus’ shoulders instead, sending him a soft smile.  Magnus returns it lightly.

 

“So, Max.  You’ve never seen fireworks before?” Raphael asks him as Max sits in his dad’s lap.

 

Max shook his head and was going to say something else before the sky exploded into bright lights around them.  “Oohs” and “ahhs” filled the park, but Alec was more focused on his son’s yelp in surprise, his hands shooting straight to his ears.

 

Alec looked down in concern, his hands on Max’s waist as he stands up from his dad’s lap.  Another one goes off, the boom echoing throughout the city and Max flinches again as tears rush to his eyes.  He turns and hides his face in Alec’s chest.

 

“Daddy,” he cries weakly, tears in his voice and rushing down his face.  Alec’s heart breaks before it's sent into overdrive, thinking of the quickest way to get Max out of there as he wraps his arms around him to shield him.  

 

“Blueberry, come here,” Magnus reaches out a hand for Max.  But Max squeezes his eyes tighter and holds his ears more as more fireworks go off, he shakes his head into Alec’s neck.  Alec can feel the tears on his neck already.  He picks Max up and scoots closer to Raphael and Magnus until his leg is lined up with Magnus’.  Magnus reaches into his bag and holds out ear plugs.

 

“Put these in, quickly,” he instructs Alec.  Alec obliges and tries to pull Max from his neck.

 

“Blueberry, let me help you.  Daddy’s gonna help, trust me, okay?” he murmurs into his hair.  His son nods before leaning back and Alec’s heart breaks again at his red puffy eyes.  He kisses his cheek before removing Max’s hands, quickly and putting in the plugs, then kissing the other cheek and putting in the other, kissing his forehead at last as he wraps him in his arms again.  Why didn’t Alec think of this happening?

 

Max instantly settles and sniffles, wiping away his tears before looking up at the sky.

 

“Whoa,” he breaths and Alec releases a sigh of relief.  

 

He turns to Magnus to mutter, “Thank you,” before looking back at Max, now standing in Alec’s lap as he wraps his arms around his dad’s neck.

 

He feels Raphael stand up and watches him walk over and plop right down in Alec’s lap as well, tugging Max down to sit with him, putting an arm around him.

 

“See, they’re beautiful Max,” he says, both boys now staring up at the sky in wonder.

 

A proud smile overcomes Alec, he looks over to see Magnus sporting the same look.  Alec stares at him, eyes half lidded as colors danced across Magnus’ beautiful features.  He looks down at his lips, and this time he just can’t resist, nor does he ever want to again.  He turns his head slightly just as Magnus does, both leaning in and finally meeting in the softest kiss Alec has ever experienced.  Magnus gently caresses Alec’s bottom lips with his tongue and Alec swoons.  He turns his head to kiss him deeper, longer, as Magnus reaches up to cup his face.

 

He pulls back as he hears giggles and looks down to see the boys high fiving before looking back up at the explosions of color.  

 

Alec’s cheeks burn bright with blush but he can’t help the smile overcoming him.  Magnus releases a small laugh before scooting even closer, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek before resting his head on Alec’s shoulder.  Alec allows himself to fully smile, to fully accept this beautiful feeling he had.  He was lighter when he had both boys and Magnus with him, it was right, it was...perfect.

 

Alec blushed at his own cheesiness and rested his head against Magnus, holding the boys tighter in his arms.

 

He could get used to perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec was a tall brooding mess with untamable hair and a permanent scowl, but with his son, he was the epitome of sunshine, and Magnus was a goner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely little readers,  
> all good things to those who wait ;)
> 
> Thank you for your patience and all of the positive responses the first chapter got!
> 
> This chapter features Magnus' point of view, i hope you don't mind. I might just make this short stories of malec and the boys cuteness overload or i might just leave it like this, we shall see!
> 
> I admit that i am also posting this before i post something very angsty for our season finale coming up! Maybe this will soften the blow <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Magnus leaned back onto his elbows and inhaled the summer air, the sunlight bathing him and warming his skin as a breeze crept from the flowing water of the Hudson.  He lifts his sunglasses to look over at his son sitting next to him, playing with his newest toys.  Magnus noticed him looking up every other minute to scan the crowd, he admits to doing it as well.  They were waiting for Alexander and Max to join them.  

 

Max and Raphael have been friends ever since they met in school last year.  Magnus happily agreed to play dates with Max, but would never admit it was also to see his deliciously handsome father to drop him off.  Alexander built the courage to stay sometimes and he and Magnus became friends quickly as well, but Magnus wanted more.  It wasn’t until recently that Alec stopped joining their play dates, settling for dropping off Max with short answers toward Magnus, lame excuses as to why he couldn’t join them anymore.  It broke Magnus’ heart, he really liked Alec.

 

Alec was a tall brooding mess with untamable hair and a permanent scowl, but with his son, he was the epitome of sunshine.  Magnus loved when Alec would stay and hang out with Raphael as well.  Raf loved him and he knew Alec loved him just as much, it was evident on his face everytime he looked at his or Magnus’ son.  And Magnus, well, he was a goner when it came to those shining hazel eyes and black messy hair.  

 

“Dad, what time is it?” he hears Raphael ask for the fifth time that evening.  Magnus sits up to look at his watch and smiles.  He leans over and kisses Raphael’s mop of hair.

 

“They’ll be here soon, I promise.”  Just as he says it, he glances around the crowd again until his eyes landed where they most desired.  He smirks as he catches Alec’s eye and leans down to tell his son he found them.  Raphael bolts the instant he sees them and Magnus can’t help but laugh as Max runs to meet him halfway, both so excited to spend the night together watching fireworks.  

 

As they walk closer to their spot on the grass, Magnus’ lips quirk up as he sees Alec and Max wearing matching Captain America t-shirts.  God, he didn’t they could get any cuter, but they always proved him wrong.  The boys reach the blanket quickly, Max only stopping his conversation with Raphael to say hello to Magnus before moving onto his son’s toys. 

 

Magnus looks back up to see a grinning Alec, some of his face hidden by the shadows across his face cast by his baseball hat.  Magnus refused to pout because he also loved Alec in a hat.

 

“Alexander!” he says, surprised at how excited he sounded himself.  He couldn’t help it, he was happy to see him, them.

 

Alec gives him and his son a genuine smile and returns the hellos as he kneels down next to Magnus, slinging his backpack off to start unpacking.  Magnus acts quickly and reaches out to grab his bicep.   _ Hello.  Are you sure you aren’t Captain America? _

 

Alec looks up in shock, meeting Magnus’ gaze.  He swallows thickly.  “Before you unpack, there’s this great cupcake place that Raf really wants to take Max to.  Interested?” he asks, tilting his head slightly with a soft smile.

 

It seems to take Alec a second to process everything before he clears his throat and looks back at his son.  “Uh yeah, sounds good.  Max, you want to get cupcakes and hot chocolate before the show?” 

 

Max shouts in agreement and Magnus smirked as the boys promise to stay together after Alec gives them a good talking to, his hands on his hips to show how serious he was.

 

They both chuckle at the cuteness that is their sons holding hands in a crowd and swiftly follow.  The crowd intensified as they walked deeper to find the cupcake shop.  Music was blaring and kids were stylized in glow in the dark necklaces and bracelets.  Magnus knew where they were going, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want the tall tree of a man walking next to him to help guide them from the crowd.  Actually, Alec looked a little distracted as he kept up with them.  His eyes danced everywhere and always landed back on Max.  Magnus’ heart clenched as he remembered Alec telling him how he and Max once got split up, so they never leave each other’s side now.

 

After peering over people’s heads, he finally found the shop labeled “Frost Me” and reached out to grab Alec’s arm again.

 

“Alexander, this way,” his voice instantly dropped an octave lower.  A shiver traveled down his spine as he murmured it into Alec’s ear.   _ Too close _ , he thought to himself as he saw Alec slightly flinch.

 

The boys rushed inside to stand in line as Raphael told Max all about how they won Cupcake Wars last year.  Magnus smiled as he caught up to them and stood to look around the cute building.   _ This would be a great date idea with Alexander _ .  He clears his throat and peaks over at Alec, staring up at the menu, arms crossed.  Magnus sighs.  What happened between them?  

 

He decided not to let his heart go down that path again with those thoughts and focused on ordering for them.  Out of the corner of his eye he sees Alec pick up his son and hold him against his stomach so he can see all of the cupcakes on display, Magnus sighs again for a whole new reason.

 

“I know what you’re gonna get, dad,” he hears Max say as he points to a cupcake.

 

Alec chuckles and leans his head on top of his son’s and Magnus’ heart flutters.  “Why do you think i’m getting that one?” he asks playfully.

 

“Because you always order the same boring stuff,” he states as a matter-of-fact and Magnus chokes on a laugh.

 

Raphael joins him as they both snicker behind their hands as Alec’s face takes over in complete shock and disbelief at them.

 

“Wow,” he says dramatically.  “I am appalled and simply offended.  Maxwell-”

 

“That’s not my name,” Max interjects with a confused look and Magnus has to hold back a louder laugh.

 

“-how dare you suggest such a thing.  And you know what?” he asks as he settles Max down on the ground next to Raphael.  “I happen to like cookies and cream.  I didn’t know it was a crime to eat the things that I liked!” he said with a flare of his hands before crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Magnus lost it as he couldn’t hold back his laugh anymore and threw his head back as it overcame him.  He tried to ignore the soft look Alec gave him, but his mind wouldn’t rest a the possibility. 

 

He settled as he saw the line move up and greeted the lovely woman behind the register.  “And this gentleman will have a caramel sea salt cupcake with two hot chocolates to go, please,” he says, finishing their order.  

 

He hears Alec huff and Magnus turns with a smirk over his shoulder to watch him lead the boys outside to grab a table.  He chuckles and thanks the woman as he grabs their order and heads outside to join the boys.

 

“Alright, Max, don’t spill anything on your new-” he hears Alec say before he cuts off with a laugh breaking through his lips.  Max already managed to get icing on his nose, forehead and chin.  Alec closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose as he tries to contain his laughter at the absurdity of the situation.  His laugh was infectious as Magnus joined him, his own son having frosting on his face as well.  Max made a show of crossing his eyes and trying to lick it off of his nose.  Alec chuckled and leaned down, pretending to bite Max’s nose but really eating off the frosting.  Max squeals but can’t even feign disgust as Alec got some around his mouth too and Magnus’ heart flutters in his chest at the sight.

 

“What’s so funny?” Alec asks innocently and his son erupts in laughter again.

 

“Here, darling,” Magnus mutters as he reaches out a hand to wipe away the remaining frosting from his lips.  Alec freezes as soon as Magnus gently caresses the corner of his soft lips.  Magnus sucks in a sharp breath as their eyes lock.  He clears his throat and drops his hand back to the table, grabbing the cupcake he bought for Alec.

 

“Try something new so your son can’t further embarrass you,” he says, handing him the caramel sea salt cupcake.  “Honestly, Alexander, be a little adventurous.”

 

Alec purses his lips and narrows his eyes before giving in.  He releases a deep dramatic sigh before taking a bite and Magnus can’t help but chuckle.

 

Alec’s eyes widen in surprise at the taste, but turns his features serious as he notices Magnus and the boys staring at him in anticipation.  

 

“It’s…okay I guess.”  He can’t even hold back the smirk threatening his lips as he mutters it.  Max calls him out on his lie and they all laugh as they continue to finish their cupcakes and drink their warm hot chocolate.

 

As the boys collect their trash, Magnus leans down to wipe away the remaining frosting on Raphael and Max.  Max giggles as Magnus ruffles his hair and moves to stand up.  He’s about to start leading the way when Max’s face turns soft and tired as he holds out his arms in a silent plea.  Magnus’ heart flutters as he smiles and leans down to pick him up, cradling him in his arms as Max rests his head on his shoulder.  He looks over to see Raf do the same to Alec, who bends down to allow him to sit on his shoulders.  Raphael laughs freely as he holds on tight to Alec’s hat.  Alec releases a beautiful smile full of fondness for this little boy giggling on his shoulders, and Magnus swears the golden rays from the sunset shine brighter.

 

They reach their spot and comfortably settle in, ten minutes until the fireworks were to begin.  Magnus and Alec took turns passing a ball to the boys from where they were all seated, but the boys ran off as soon as they saw a dog with the group next to them.  Alec watched them fondly, laying back to rest on his elbows as night started to fall over them.  Magnus finds himself scooting closer to Alec as a chilling breeze sweeps across them.  

 

He takes another side glance at Alec and realizes half of this man’s gorgeous face is still covered by that damn baseball hat.  He doesn’t think, he just acts.  He reaches over and plucks the hat off, ignoring his fluttering heart as he runs his hand once through a soft head of hair, and places the hat backwards.  As soon as he touched him, Alec glanced over in shock and continued to stare at Magnus, hoping for an explanation.

 

“You won’t be able to see any fireworks with your view blocked,” he informs him gently.  Alec still stares at him with a blank expression, a deer caught in the headlights, before clearing his throat and sitting up.  

 

“You’re right,” he says, lifting the hat to run his hands through his hair again and then place is back on.  Magnus smiles as pieces of his hair stick out and curl around the hat.

 

“You shouldn’t hide those eyes either.”

 

His head whips back to Magnus, allowing those eyes to meet his, and Magnus has to bite his lip to hold back a laugh at the blush crawling up Alec’s face.   _ Beautiful, _ he thought.

 

Magnus tracks Alec’s mouth as he licks his lips, his eyes darting down to Magnus’ as well.

 

“Noted,” he says lowly, smirking at him before turning back to the boys.  “No Cat tonight?” he asks, picking at the grass.

 

Magnus furrows his brow at the abrupt change in subject.  Why would he ask about Cat?  “No, she only comes on Tuesdays and Thursdays to tutor Raf,” he says.

 

Alec looks up at him then, brows furrowed in confusion.  “T-tutor?” he barely manages to get out.

 

Magnus gives him a confused look as well.  “Yes, she’s Raphael’s and Max’s assistant teacher.”

 

Alec holds up a hand.  “No, no I knew that.  I-i just thought that…” his eyes dance all over Magnus’ face before his cheeks burn brighter.  He looks away as if embarrassed.

 

Magnus gets it now.  “You thought that we were dating?” he hears Magnus ask gently.

 

Alec scratches at the scar on his brow and shrugs his shoulders.  “Well, yeah.  Who wouldn’t want to date you?” he lets it slip out before he can even think.  He sucks in a sharp breath the same time Magnus does..  He sighs and looks out over the water, looking anywhere except at Magnus.  

 

_ Oh, Alec, _ he thinks before he reaches out to gently grab his hand.  Alec looks down at their fingers as they intertwine, before slowly bringing his eyes to rest on Magnus’.

 

Magnus smiles at him.  “I’ve also known her for years, we grew up together.  She’s my friend.  Nothing more, I promise,” he explains gently. 

 

Alec swallows thickly and manages to utter out, “G-good,” before releasing nervous laughter, his hand lifting his hat to run through his hair again before putting it back.  He looks back at Magnus, eyes darting over his face.  He doesn’t know who leans in first, maybe they both do, but now they are inches away from each other, he can feel Alec’s breath on him.

 

Magnus closes his eyes as they pause for a second, silently asking the other if this was okay.  He’s had enough of waiting and wants to lean in before he hears war cries and he and Alec are both tackled by the boys, laughter rang throughout their group.  Magnus clears his throat and adjusted Raf on his lap as he sees Alec do the same with Max. 

 

A chilling breeze accompanied the starry sky and Max lets out a shiver.

 

“Here, Max,” Alec says as he digs in his backpack to grab a sweater for him.  He helps him pull it over his head, practically dressing him himself since Max was staring in awe at all of the glow toys being shot in the air and twirling down.  Alec chuckles and gets his last arm through the sleeve.  

 

Magnus adjusts Raf in his lap as he lets out a shiver as well, running his hands down his arms to warm up his son.

 

“Raf, you need one too?” Alec asks and Magnus smiles at his kindness, thankful it wasn’t too awkward that they almost kissed.  

 

Raf nods his head.  “Yes, please.”

 

Alec smiles and digs through to find the other sweater of Max’s, apparently he came prepared.  He motions him over and helps him put it on as well.  

 

“There you go, all warm now, right?” he asks.

 

Raphael beams at him before sitting back in his dad’s lap.

 

“Is there one in there for me too?” Magnus teases.

 

Alec huffs and pulls out his leather jacket.

 

“No, Alexander i was kid-”

 

Alec doesn’t listen and tugs it around Magnus’ shoulders instead, sending him a soft smile.  Magnus returns it lightly.

 

“So, Max.  You’ve never seen fireworks before?” Raphael asks him as Max settles in his dad’s lap.

 

Max shook his head and was going to say something else before the sky exploded into bright lights around them.  “Oohs” and “ahhs” filled the park, but all Magnus heard was Max’s surprised yelp.  He looks over to see the poor little boy with his hands shooting straight to his ears.

 

Alec looked down in concern, his hands on Max’s waist as he stands up from his dad’s lap.  Another one goes off, the boom echoing throughout the city and Max flinches again as tears rush to his eyes.  He turns and hides his face in Alec’s chest.

 

“Daddy,” he cries weakly, tears in his voice and rushing down his face.  Magnus’ heart breaks at the crack in his voice and thinks of a quick solution as Alec protectively wraps him in his arms.  

 

“Blueberry, come here,” Magnus reaches out a hand for Max.  But Max squeezes his eyes tighter and holds his ears more as more fireworks go off, he shakes his head into Alec’s neck.  He can see the tears glistening in the bursts of color from the sky as they smeared on Alec’s neck.  Alec picks Max up and scoots closer to Raphael and Magnus until his leg is lined up with Magnus’.  Magnus reaches into his bag and holds out ear plugs, ignoring the way he instantly warms at them being closer.

 

“Put these in, quickly,” he instructs Alec.  Alec obliges and tries to pull Max from his neck.

 

“Blueberry, let me help you.  Daddy’s gonna help, trust me, okay?” he murmurs into his hair.  His son nods before leaning back and Magnus’ heart breaks again at his red puffy eyes.  Max was a strong kid, always spoke his mind and didn’t fear much.  Seeing him like this was devastating.  

 

He watches Alec lean in and kiss his son’s cheek before gently removing his hands and quickly putting in the ear plugs, then doing the same to his other cheek and ear.  He kisses his forehead as he wraps him in his arms again.  Alec was no doubt blaming himself for not thinking of this happening sooner.

 

Max instantly settles and sniffles, wiping away his tears before looking up at the sky.

 

“Whoa,” he breaths and Alec and Magnus release a sigh of relief.  

 

He turns to Magnus to mutter, “Thank you,” before looking back at Max, now standing in Alec’s lap as he wraps his arms around his dad’s neck.

 

Magnus feels Raphael stand up and watches him walk over and plop right down in Alec’s lap as well, tugging Max down to sit with him, putting an arm around him.

 

“See, they’re beautiful Max,” Raf says, both boys now staring up at the sky in wonder.

 

A proud smile overcomes Magnus, Alec sports the same one as he glances over at him.  Alec doesn’t look away, his eyes were half lidded and dancing across Magnus’ face and Magnus, well his heart was racing.  Staring at the explosion of colors reflecting on his face, with their son’s sitting in his lap, Alec has never looked more beautiful, and he needed to show him just that.  He looks down at his lips, and this time he just can’t resist, nor does he ever want to again.  He turns his head slightly just as Alec does, both leaning in and finally meeting in the softest kiss Magnus has ever experienced.  Magnus gently caresses Alec’s bottom lips with his tongue and he swears he hears Alec hum in surprise and delight.  He turns his head to kiss him deeper, longer, expressing everything he has felt for this man ever since they met.

 

Just as he’s about to go to far and grab the collar of Alec’s shirt to pull him in for more,  he hears giggles and looks down to see the boys high fiving before looking back up at the fireworks.  

 

Alec’s cheeks burn bright with blush and Magnus can’t help but smile at the fact that he was the cause of it.  He releases a small laugh before scooting even closer, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek where the blush burned brightest before resting his head on Alec’s shoulder.  

 

_ Finally _ , he thought as a sense of serenity fell over him.  He could no longer hear the boom of the fireworks or the reactions of the crowds, his was focused solely on Alexander and his boy, their boys, together and happy.  He felt lighter, it felt right, it felt...perfect.

 

He bit his lip at his own cheesiness as Alec rested his head against Magnus’, holding the boys tighter in his arms. 

 

He could get used to perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I officially have too many cavities due to sweetness overload, how about you??
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on here or on my tumblr nanf1c :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting, it means the world to me! <3
> 
> Have a beautiful day, beautiful people!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been eleven months since they had their first kiss and finally got together. They of course needed to make sure that it was okay with the boys who were more than happy at the idea of becoming brothers. It can be daunting dating someone who also has a child, they worried about what would happen if they got into fights and split up and how it would affect the boys. But if this past year was anything to go by, they were completely meant for each other. Happiness bloomed from their relationship, and with that came the unsurprising amount of love each held for the other and their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH! 
> 
> I know this month hasn't been what fans expected with the show being cancelled (for now, i have high hopes) and i know it's been a while since i have posted anything, so i thought i would just share some fluff and happiness to brighten your day a little. I really haven't posted in a long time and i honestly feel a little rusty, but focusing on the cuteness that is malec and their boys just makes me so happy. I hope you enjoy this little piece of fluff. Remember to never lose hope <3

“Daddy, i want a flag!” Max shouted, kicking his legs and tightening his grip on Alec’s collar.  Alec chuckled, his heart clenching at the thought that his son wouldn’t know how much that meant to him.

 

“Me too!” Rafael shouted, holding Magnus’ hand as they walked through the crowded streets of the county fair.

 

Magnus looked at Alec, a tender and proud smle splayed on his lips at their boys.  It had been eleven months since they had their first kiss and finally got together.  They of course needed to make sure that it was okay with the boys who were more than happy at the idea of becoming brothers.  It can be daunting dating someone who also has a child, they worried about what would happen if they got into fights and split up and how it would affect the boys.  But if this past year was anything to go by, they were completely meant for each other. Happiness bloomed from their relationship, and with that came the unsurprising amount of love each held for the other and their son.

 

It was Pride month and they couldn’t have been more excited to spend it together.  Every year the county fair does a gay day where they have a section of the fair for LGBT+ people to feel loved and have fun watching drag queens dance on stage to the latest pop music.  It was run by a company called Out At The Fair and they had a huge stage set up with a sign, booths everywhere that supports everything going on in the community, and every flag from Transexual, Polysexual, Demisexual and LGBT Allies flew high and proud.  Rainbows were everywhere and their mascot symbol was, of course, a unicorn, and the boys had to have one.

 

Alec adjusted Max on his hip and began walking around the booths.  “Let’s go get you boys some flags.”

 

Rafael got a Bi flag to carry around while Max sported a rainbow headband, his thick curls naturally engulfing it while he snuggled with a toy unicorn.  They insisted Alec and Magnus get some as well. Magnus propped his Bi flag in his pocket while Alec’s rainbow flag hooked on the back of his hat, flying high and proud on his head.  

 

When they first entered the fair, they knew they were going to spend most of the time in the LGBT section, so they made sure to walk the boys around the rest of the games and food areas before heading there.  They each bought some fun fair food and ended their meal splitting a funnel cake. 

 

With each of the boys holding his hands, Alec navigated them through the crowded lawn area in front of the stage before finding a good spot to sit.  They laid down a blanket and settled in with their shared cake. Alec felt a hand to his shoulder and looked over to see a soft smile on his boyfriend’s face.

 

“Want a beer?”

 

Alec nodded with a smile and leaned in for a quick kiss before Magnus got up and headed to the bar.  He turned his attention back to his boys shoving cake in their mouths and he couldn’t help but chuckle.  

 

“Max, I swear you are a monster when it comes to anything cake related,” he said while wiping his son’s face, who just looked at him with a huge smile and shrug of his shoulders.

 

Alec shook his head, a fond smile on his lips.  “And Raf, how did you get whipped cream on your forehead?”  He pushed away Rafael’s thick, black locks from his forehead before whipping away the cream.

 

“That might have happened when I shoved my face in the cake,” he said before shoving a mouthful of funnel cake in his mouth.

 

“And why did you do that?”

 

Rafael shrugged.  “You took too long getting forks for us,” he said simply.

 

Alec shook his head and chuckled at his messy boys.  He looked up at the sky and adjusted his hat as the sun began to set in the sky.  He reached into his backpack for more sunscreen and the boys whined.

 

“Daaaad,” Max dragged out.  “You’ve already put that on us two times.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes.  “It’s to protect you, I don’t want you getting a sunburn.  You know you can’t sleep when you get a sunburn, Max.”

 

Max huffed and looked over Alec’s shoulder, smiling brightly before running to whoever was behind him.  “Magnus! Dad is trying to put more sunscreen on us!”

 

Alec turns around to face the little traitor who was clinging to Magnus’ legs as Magnus balanced two beers in his hands.  Magnus huffed out a laugh and plopped down on their blanket next to Alec, handing him his beer. “Now darling, you know your father worries too much.”

 

Alec opened his mouth to interject but Magnus continued.  “But, it is eighty five degrees with no clouds in sight. Even if you don’t feel it, I bet you have a sunburn.”  The boys groaned in unison. “So sit your little butts down.” 

 

They rolled their eyes but sat down to eat more cake, letting Magnus and Alec cover their face and arms in sunscreen again.  Alec smirked proudly when they were done and leaned in for a kiss.

 

“Thank you for taking my side,” he said gently and gave him another kiss.

 

“Oh, darling you do worry too much, I just like seeing you smile when you think you’ve won,” Magnus bit his lip on a smirk.  Before Alec could get offended, Magnus covered his mouth with his for another kiss, this one lasting longer until Alec gave with a small sigh and kissed him back.

 

“Well this looks cozy,” a familiar voice said from above.  

 

They both look up to smile at Catarina and Madzie as they plopped down to join them.

 

“Madzie!” the boys shouted and got up to give her and Aunt Cat hugs.  Catarina laughed at their excitement and patted them on the backs before letting Madzie go so she could join in on the cake.

 

“Hello, my dear,” Magnus greeted her and kissed her on the cheek.  “How’s work been?” 

 

While they continued catching up, Alec took a sip from his cold beer and smiled down at the kids.  Madzie now had whipped cream in her hair and the boys somehow managed to get even more on their face.  Instead of fussing, Alec chuckled and just let it happen until they were all finished. 

 

“Heelllloooooo ladies and gentlemen!” the announcer on the stage greeted dramatically and everyone started cheering and turning their attention toward him.  “How is everyone on this fabulous gay day?”

 

More whoops and cheers erupted from the crowd sitting in the grass and all of the workers at the booths and bars.

 

“Where are all of my gays at?” he asked excitedly and people raised their hands and cheered.  Max jumped up and ran to Alec to lift his hand up in the air and shout “Woohoo!”

 

Alec, Magnus and Catarina burst out with laughter as Max’s tiny hands held up Alec’s big arm.

 

“Yaasssss,” the announcer dragged out as he held up his hand too.  

 

Alec lowered his arm to scoop Max up into his chest and planted kiss after kiss all over his head.  Max giggled the entire time, laughing even harder when Magnus joined in. 

 

“Where are my Bisexuals?”

 

“Dad that’s you!” Raf shouted and pointed at Magnus who chuckled and raised his hand as well.  

 

They went through the entire list of the LGBT community and cheered everyone that raised a hand to make them feel welcome and to show them that they were surrounded by love.

 

“Okay so,” the announcer continued and Alec finally let Max go, but instead he just sat in his lap with his stuffed unicorn.  “We have some prizes to give away, so we were thinking of doing a little dance contest. Is anyone interested?”

 

The crowd cheered as individuals bravely stood up and headed toward the stage.  Alec looked over as Madzie toddled over to Cat and whispered in her ear. Cat chuckled and said, “Of course, baby girl!”

 

Alec furrowed his brow in question at her.

 

“She wants to go dance on stage,” Catarina answered his confused look.  Alec and Magnus both chuckled at the fearlessness of a four year old. 

 

“I wanna go too!” Max shouted in Alec’s lap.

 

“Here, i’ll walk you both on stage,” Magnus said, but Alec knew he was exhausted lately and working too many hours.

 

Alec leaned in and kissed him.  “I’ll take them, you relax and enjoy your beer.”

 

Magnus sighed and smiled softly with a look of gratitude, nodding his head and giving his boyfriend a kiss in thanks.  Rafael is shy, so Magnus opened his arms for his son to sit in lap and watch. 

 

“Come on, kids,” Alec said to get them up, giving one last kiss to Magnus’ forehead before leading them through the crowd.

 

They came upon a ramp leading up to the stage, so Alec leaned down and picked up both of them.  Each had their tiny fingers curled into his shirt while he walked them on stage to join the other contestants.  Alec’s heart raced at being in front of the crowd, but he knew he wouldn’t be the one dancing for them. He found Magnus and smiled as he and Raph waved at them.  Max and Madzi waved back.

 

The announcer went through the rules, keep it family friendly, no dirty dancing, and don’t cross the line of tape because they can’t have anyone falling off of the stage.  Alec set the kids down and told them to hold hands while he stepped to the side to talk to one of the workers.

 

“Is it okay if my kids dance for a minute?” he asked, seeing as all of the contestants were drunk adults.

 

“Yeah, that’s totally fine!” the man replied and went to tell the announcer while Alec went to stand with them again.

 

“Ohhhhhh, looks like we have some little divas that want to dance for us,” he announced and the crowd cheered.  The other contestants moved to the side while Alec gently pushed them center stage, crouching down to their level.

 

“What are your names sweeties?” he asked and held the mic to them.

 

Madzie turned her head into Alec’s chest and the crowd let out awhs.  Max had no problem in front of crowds and grabbed the mic. “Max and Madzie,” he answered and everyone laughed.  Alec chuckled as he rubbed Madzie’s back as she still hid her face.

 

“Okay little ones, you ready to dance?”

 

Max gave an enthusiastic nod.  Madzie peaked from her hiding spot but still stayed in Alec’s arms.  

 

The announcer smiled and stepped to the side.  Katy Perry’s Firework song started to play and build up.  Max turned around and held out his hand to Madzie. She looked around warrily, then back to Alec.  

 

“It’s okay,” he said softly with an encouraging smile.  

 

She turned around and took Max’s hand right before the chorus.  As soon as the chorus hit, they both went crazy. Spinning in circles, holding hands and just moving their bodies to the beat.  The crowd loved it. Everyone started clapping and Alec laughed from his crouch, clapping along as well as the kids danced freely. 

 

They let the song play for another few seconds before fading out and the crowd cheered at them.  Max bowed while Madzie ran straight into Alec’s arms. 

 

“Good job, baby girl,” he said soothingly as he stood up with her in his arms.  He looked over at the announcer and mouthed “Thank you” before grabbing Max’s hand and leading them off of the stage.  They were greeted at the bottom of the ramp with a worker holding out two stuffed unicorns.

 

“Awesome!” Max said and grabbed one for him.

 

“Max,” Alec said.

 

“Oh, right.  Thank you!” he shouted before running through the crowd back to Magnus and Raf.  Alec chuckled as he watched him go and took the unicorn for Madzie. She grabbed on to it tightly and didn’t let go as Alec walked her back to her mother.

 

“You were so amazing!” Cat said as Alec placed her daughter back in her arms.

 

Alec sat down, thigh to thigh with his boyfriend as Rafael climbed into his lap.  Max gave him the extra unicorn so each of the kids had their own. 

 

He put his arm around Magnus as Magnus leaned in.  He lifted Alec’s hat from his head, ran his fingers gently through his hair, then placed it on backwards, his rainbow flag now in his lap.

 

“You shouldn’t hide those eyes,” he murmured and Alec was mesmerized, his heart tripping at words previously said before their first kiss.  He smiled and met his boyfriend half way for a soft kiss.

 

They laughed as they watched the drunken adults attempt to dance on the stage.  After prizes were passed out, they went back to playing music while the crowd mingled around.  Magnus was getting tired, so Alec positioned him in between his legs, letting his head rest on Alec’s chest so he could relax.  Max ended up taking a nap on Magnus’ chest, Raf rested with his head on Magnus' legs. Alec smiled down at them as he ran his fingers tenderly through Magnus’ hair, but not enough to mess it up. 

 

The boys had one more burst of energy from their dessert so they walked around at night looking at all of the lights and going on the ferris wheel one more time.  They said their goodbyes to Catarina and Madzie before heading to the bus station. They boys fell sound asleep sitting on their laps, and Alec eventually gave in as well, resting his head on Magnus’ shoulder.

 

He vaguely remembers carrying Raf up to the loft and placing him in bed, kissing his forehead as Magnus did the same for Max.

 

They shed their clothes and fell into bed, the mattress forming to their bodies as Alec snuggled into Magnus’ side, resting his head on his chest.

 

“I love you,” he whispered into his chest before placing a soft kiss there.  He could see the soft smile on his boyfriend’s face from this angle. Magnus kept his eyes closed but leaned his head down.

 

“I love you too,” he whispered before Alec’s lips covered his.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, enjoy your day my lovelies <3
> 
> you can always find me on my tumblr nanf1c :)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I liked it too
> 
> HA! Jk if you didn't like it that's fine, comment any sort of feelings, yell at me on here or on my tumblr nanf1c, i don't bite i promise ;)
> 
> was it cute enough??? idk...
> 
> have a beautiful day!!


End file.
